Mystery
by Rose Lily Black
Summary: When a person from Rosto's past shows her face, though she is clouded in shadow, how will she affect Rosto's future.


AN: Hey guys, I haven't written in a while. But I got a good idea for this story and here it is.

PS. I don't own anything but the new characters and the plot. The characters you recognize belong to Tamora Pierce. Though this happens after Lady Wolf's "Bloodhound", that can be found in .

* * *

><p>The Court of the Rogue was in full swing. Voices boomed, the doors opened and closed as Rats and Rushers entered and left the tavern. Bold Brian and his lot were at the tables, roaring drunk and singing about Long Lankin and Lady Thea. Kora was in a corner booth reading fortunes. She seemed to be in a particularly happy mood as the Rushers leaving all seemed to go with a smile on their face. Aniki was talking to Reed Katie and her new friend from Prettybone. Rosto the Piper, King of the Court of the Rogue in Corus, sat on his throne looking out upon his people.<p>

The week had been quiet, no trouble with any rivals, the Coles were slowly but surely disappearing and he had finally found a way to remove the silver from the other useless metal. Tunsall and Ersken had been by for the Happy Bag this week. He didn't know why but he didn't like it when Beka came. No, he knew why. He just didn't like to think about it. When she's with the Dogs she's Guardswomen Cooper, not the kind, sweet mot I take to my bed. I'd be sacred to the Black God's Realm to have Guardswomen Cooper at my side while I'm asleep. Well, all in all not a bad week. Though it has been kind of boring. The most exciting part of my night so far has been when Brian was chasing Katie around, trying to steal a kiss.

It's nearly time to end Court when the doors suddenly opened. A lass, nay a mot, enters. At her entrance, my ENTIRE court goes silent. Even Bold Brian. I can't even do that, and I'm their King – supposedly. She's wearing breeches and boots, as is normal for most my court. Only the more respectable mots wear dresses. Ha, there's a though a respectable Rat. But what's different is her shirt. Her shirts long, but she doesn't tuck it in like everyone else. The sleeves grow bigger as it goes down her arm and she let's them hang loose instead of having them tied up at the wrists. Over the shirt she's wearing a blue … bodice, I think they're called, though I've never actually seen one. I've heard that it was used over a shirt and a skirt to form a dress. What am I doing blabbering about women's clothes.  
>Her brown, almost golden, hair is lightly tied back. Skin is about the same color as Beka's, and she's about Beka's height too. Her eyes are kind of blue-gray, from what I can see. There's a dagger in her boot, at her wrist and I'd swear in the middle of her… peac …ahem…bosom. She's looking around as if she's trying to find someone.<p>

"Be this the Court of the Rogue of Corus?" she asks, her voice is soft but still caries across the room, so that even when she's still at the door, I can still hear her at the back. "If so, who calls himself Master here?"

Suddenly my whole Court turns to look at me. "Who wishes to know?" I reply in my most Rogue-ish tone.

"Am I to assume that _you_ are the King of the _Tortallian_ Thieves?" Her voice seems to carry a hint of sarcasm in it. I don't like it the way she said Tortallian, thought I assume it could merely be because I'm obviously Scanran and that's odd for the Rat-King of Tortall. I realize that I've heard that voice somewhere. I can't remember where though. "Again I ask, who wishes to know?"

That voice responds, it's really starting to bug me. I've heard it somewhere. "Don't you remember me…". Now what is THAT supposed to me. "… Rishi."

I nearly fall of my throne. Nobody's EVER called me that except …

"… Athina".

She smiles, and I realize it really is her.

* * *

><p>AN: I know a cliffhanger, but this was the best place to stop. I already have chapter 2 almost done. I'll update soon, I promise.<p>

I think the style of the shirt is called a Guinevere-style shirt. (like from King Arthur)

If you guys have any ideas on how to continue, please feel free to review.

I have a rough outline but nothing definite. If there are any spelling mistakes in names or things that just don't make sense, please tell me.

If you feel I should do something differently please tell me in your reviews. I haven't entirely got the hang of writing in the first person, so it may be a bit confusing. The first paragraph is in the third person and then it changes to first. I think. If you guys have any tips on how to do it better, please spill.

Rose Lily Black


End file.
